Thirteen Rooms
by Ezellia
Summary: After all that happened, Roxas leaves his brothers and friends to start fresh in the abandoned mansion in Twilight Town. But Roxas doesn't know that there are others in the shadows. And once he moves in, they won't let him move out. Akuroku/Dexion/etc.


AN: So here we have it. Yet another story :) Not sure how long this is gonna be, but I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"Roxas, where do you want this box?"<p>

"Uh, shit, um. Just put it on that stack over there."

A grunt; "Got it."

"Riku, will you help my feeble little brother?" Roxas asked with a roll of his eyes, he himself struggling with a dented box labeled "bedroom"

"I am not feeble!"

"Sora, just give me the box." A smooth voice cut in before the twins could jump into another argument. Roxas could only shake his head at Sora's pout, allowing his larger boyfriend to confiscate the box from his shaking hands.

"I could've lifted it myself, you know." Sora pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm just sore from working out yesterday."

"No." Roxas cut in with a half hearted tone as unloaded another box from the back of his car. "You're sore from your football boyfriend slamming you all night."

Sora turned bright red and Riku only quirked an eyebrow.

"C'mon guys." Roxas just shrugged. "I have the room next door. And you guys seriously make it hard to sleep at night."

Roxas had meant it strictly as a joke, but Sora and Riku took it the second, much worse, way, as they both exchanged awkward, shameful glances.

"Oh, come on guys." Roxas forced a chuckle. "It was a joke, grab the damn box." Riku rushed to Roxas aid, taking the other end of the box, and Sora continued staring at the ground.

Finally, all the dented cardboard boxes had been moved into the foyer of the mansion, and Roxas took a moment to revel in the vastness.

To the right and left in the giant foyer were two staircases. To the left, a door led to the dining room. Up the left set of stairs, there was another door, and up the right set of stairs was another door; Roxas was pretty sure that was the library. Straight ahead between the staircases was another door that led into the courtyard. From there, several other doors led farther into the mansion's interior where the bedrooms, bathrooms, and the kitchen was.

"Wow. Roxas, aren't you gonna get lonely up here?" Sora asked, nervously pulling at the hems of his shirt as he stared at the vastness of the foyer with wide eyes.

Riku whistled in marvel. "This place is…"

"Awful."

"Great."

Sora and Roxas chimed in unison. Roxas turned slightly to his twin, who was again pulling at his clothes and staring at his larger than average feet. Roxas turned to Riku, who only shook his head. Roxas fumbled through his pants pocket until he pulled out a single key.

"Here, Sora. Why don't you drive down to town and pick up Hayner, Olette, and Pence?" He dangled the keys in his twin's face. "I know you wanna drive the truck."

Sora didn't need a second offer as his eyes lit up and he snatched away the keys. He was halfway out the door when he stopped. "Wait, what about you and Riku?"

"We'll finish moving the boxes." Riku said, flashing a small smile to his boyfriend for reassurance. "You go on, babe. It'll only take you ten minutes."

Sora nodded somberly. He knew that he was being dismissed and he knew why. But he trusted his boyfriend and his brother. With a curt nod, he left out the main gate, Roxas and Riku watching as he drove off in the truck into the woods towards town.

A few moments of silence passed before Roxas slapped his knees. "Alright, Riku, where do you want to star first? Kitchen? Bedroom?"

"Mmm." Riku only shrugged, his eyes hidden behind that perfect hair.

"Okay…" Roxas bit his cheek as he thought. He slowly moved through the stacks of boxes in the foyer, sorted according to the room they'd be brought to. Bedroom, why not? Roxas ran a hand through his hair as he thought of a way to break the tension. "I hope Sora doesn't get into an accident on the way." He forced out a laugh.

"Cut the bullshit, Rox."

"Well damn…" Roxas muttered under his breath as he prepared himself.

Riku took a few confident strides in Roxas' direction, and the blond soon found himself face to chest line with the taller boy. "Roxas, look at me."

"I'd rather not." Roxas mumbled, turning his gaze towards the dusty wall, imaging the hours of cleaning to be spent tomorrow.

"I said look at me." Riku repeated, a bit more steel in his voice.

"Why?" Roxas snapped looking up at Riku's eyes with defiance. He made no move to step away from Riku. "What is it?"

The flames of irritation faded from Riku's blue green eyes as he took on a softer expression and tone. "Sora feels really bad."

Roxas couldn't help but soften as well. "I know." He closed his eyes. "I know." He repeated.

"So do I."

Another quiet "I know."

"Why're you doing this, Roxas?" Riku sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he turned away. "What the fuck is the point?"

"The point." Roxas shook his head. "Is to just move on."

"You're doing this to fuck with us!" Riku snapped, far louder than he'd intended. His anger bounced through the mansion, off the old walls and floors, the anger still evident in every echo. Roxas looked at Riku with wide, disbelieving eyes, and Riku immediately regretted it.

"Fuck, Roxas. I'm sorry-"

"Save it." Roxas cut him off with a shrug. "It's nothing."

'Little liar.' Riku thought to himself. "Roxas, I didn't mean to-"

"Just," Roxas said, quite loudly, cutting off Riku. Another sigh. "Just. Stop." This time in a much quieter, softer voice. He flashed Riku a smile. "It doesn't bother me anymore."

"Then why this?" Riku motioned to the boxes. "Isn't this a little overboard?"

"Twilight University is a good college." Roxas shrugged. "It's a nice town. And this house has been sitting here for years. Think of all the history!" He said with honest enthusiasm. "And that library! Hundreds of books!" A quiet voice and soft smile as he turned to Riku; "I'm going to like it here."

Riku knew he'd lost the argument. With a sigh of resignation, he clapped Roxas on the shoulder. "I'm going to come visit; make sure you're okay."

Roxas only smirked. "Yeah, I know." He put his hand on Riku's other shoulder in return. "And you'll bring Sora and he'll bring Mom and Mom'll bring Cloud and he'll bring Leon." Riku laughed at that. "And I have other friends here; Hayner, Pence, Olette. I'll be fine."

"Good." Riku smiled. "Good." He repeated softly. With a smile, he looked at Roxas, who returned the smile, letting themselves bask in the comfortable silence. After a few moments, a loud honk was heard outside, and both teens saw Sora pulling up in the truck outside the gate. Hayner, Pence, and Olette, all piled out of the back of the truck.

"Looks like the help is here." Riku commented.

"Yup." Roxas smiled proudly as he saw his twin brother waving at the house from the driver's seat with a bright beam on his face. He waved back, even if Sora couldn't see it from outside the gate. "Take care of him." Roxas said, turning to Riku. "Of Sora."

Riku smiled back, a really warm smile Roxas had rarely seen before. "I will, Roxas. You just take care of yourself."

"I'll be fine." Roxas chuckled. "Don't worry."

"I will."

* * *

><p>A figure in a black trench coat gently rapped his fingers on the windowpane in front of him; it was a really old song he hadn't hear in years. He bobbed his head, making his mohawk-mullet styled hair wave in the air. "Dum, de dum, de dum, de dum." He hummed to himself. Below a the foot of the mansion he watched the large pickup truck pull up to the front gate, and a bumbling brunette and three other teens got out to unlock the front gate. He kept an interested eye on them as he felt a familiar chill to his right and left as the shadows beside his coalesced into solid figures.<p>

"The Heartless are acting up." Came a cool voice to his right. The hooded figure in the black trench coat was holding a thick book in one hand as the other moved to drop his hood, revealing pale skin and lilac hair. "We might have to take care of them."

"Make him do it." The figure on the left said in an annoyed tone, gesturing to the one in the middle, who gasped in offense.

"What? No! Not me!" He exclaimed. "You know I'm useless!"

"Yes, we do." The one with lilac hair deadpanned to the one in the middle, who let out a pouty face as his posture slumped forward.

"That was mean."

"That was the truth."

The figure to the left laughed, throwing back his hood to reveal bright red hair, spiked backwards and the most stunning green eyes. "Who're the brats?"

"Friends." The one with lilac hair said quietly, eyes drawn to the front gate. "Maybe a sibling there." He pointed a gloved finger down at Sora.

"Where's the new tenant?" The man in the middle asked, immediately piping up as he pressed his hands and nose to the window. "That boy? In the camo? Oh, the brunettes kinda cute."

"None of those." Said the boy with lilac hair. A few moments of waiting, and two more teens emerged from the mansion, a boy with silver hair and one with spiky blond hair. "That one." He said, pointing for the other two's sakes. "The short blond one."

"Oh!" The boy in the middle smiled. "He's cute!"

The clearly smarter of the three rolled his eyes.

"Well." Said the redhead. "As much fun as this is for you guys, I'm going back to sleep."

"I thought the heartless woke you up." Said the sandy blond.

"They did." He muttered with annoyance. "But this is boring as holy hell."

"Jeez, you're such a party pooper Axel."

"I am not, Demyx! You're just easily amused!"

"Zexion! Axel called me stupid!"

"Boys, boys." Zexion said half heartedly. "If you fight right here, you're going to wake up the whole damn house. Plus all the heartless outside and poof. Bye bye to our new tenant."

"Good!" Axel snapped. "Good riddance to him! He seems like a pussy!"

"Oh come on, give him a chance, Ax." Demyx stuck out his lower lip. "You thought I was a pussy when we first met!"

"And I was right." Axel said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"Shut up!"

"Boys!" Zexion snapped a bit louder, "I outrank both of you, and I'm telling you to cut it the hell out!" He turned to Axel. "Go be menstrual somewhere else, would you? And Demyx, go deal with the damn Heartless!"

"Fine." Axel snorted. He was about to leave again when he saw the damn puppy dog face on Demyx's face. He sighed loudly; "Fine, I'll help you with the Heartless."

"Yes!" Demyx cried successfully before opening a black portal to step through. Axel was about to follow until he was stopped by Zexion.

"His name is Roxas." Zexion was looking down at the blond standing by his friends at the front gate. "Don't kill this one, Axel."

"Feh." Axel just shrugged him off, stepping through the portal. As he felt himself being swallowed by the darkness, he tossed the name around on his tongue.

Roxas

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! R&amp;R? :3<p> 


End file.
